1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound elimination structure for an air pump which is especially used in an aquarium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air pump 10 for an aquarium in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a body 11 including an air inlet chamber 111 having an air inlet hole 113 forming a receiving recess 115, an air outlet chamber 112 having an air outlet hole 114 forming a receiving recess 115, an air suction hole 116 defined in the body 11, an air drain pipe 117 mounted on the body 11, a bottom cap 15 mounted on the body 11, a compression cup 12 mounted on the body 11, a vibration crank 13 mounted on the compression cup 12, a magnet 131 mounted on one end of the vibration crank 13, two anti-reverse structures 14 each received in the receiving recess 115 and each including an anti-reverse diaphragm 142 releasably encompassing the air inlet hole 113 and the air outlet hole 114, and a press block 141 pressing the anti-reverse diaphragm 142.
In operation, when the air pump 10 is energized, the magnet 131 is attracted or repelled by an electromagnetic device (not shown) to force the vibration crank 13 to vibrate so that the compression cup 12 can be pressed to move toward the body 11, and can be expanded to move opposite to the body 11. When the compression cup 12 is expanded to move opposite to the body 11, the environmental air is drawn into the air inlet chamber 111 through the air suction hole 116 and the air inlet hole 113. The anti-reverse diaphragm 142 is used to prevent the air from flowing back. When the compression cup 12 is pressed to move toward the body 11, the air is forced to flow through the air outlet hole 114 into the air outlet chamber 112, and is finally carried to the ambient environment through the air drain pipe 117. However, the travel path of the flowing air is very short, and the flowing air has a great velocity so that the flowing air easily create noise in the air pump 10.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a sound elimination structure for an air pump comprising: a body, a compression cup, a vibration crank, and two anti-reverse structures, wherein, the body is separated into an air inlet chamber and an air outlet chamber and has a first side provided with a washer and a cover plate and a second side provided with a flange, the air inlet chamber is provided with an air input hole and an air inlet hole, the air outlet chamber is provided with an air output hole and an air outlet hole, the vibration crank has a first side secured on the compression cup which is mounted on the lug and a second side provided with a magnet co-operating with an external electromagnetic device, each of the air input hole and the air output hole defines a recess for receiving an anti-reverse structure, the improvement comprising:
the body provided with a sound elimination device which comprises an air chamber box, and an air chamber cover, wherein,
the air chamber cover is provided on one side of the body, and is separated by a plurality of baffles into a first chamber, a second chamber, a third chamber, and a fourth chamber, an air inlet guide hole defined in the first chamber and connecting to an external air extraction hole, an air inlet chamber air inlet hole defined in the second chamber and connecting to the air inlet chamber of the body, an air outlet chamber air outlet hole defined in the third chamber and connecting to the air outlet chamber of the body, an air conveying hole defined in the fourth chamber and connecting to an air outlet tube of the body, a guide hole defined between the first chamber and the second chamber; and
the air chamber box is separated by a plurality of baffles into an air inlet cabin, a first circuitous chamber, a second circuitous chamber, and an air guide chamber, each of the first circuitous chamber and second circuitous chamber provided with a catch plate which is fitted in the air inlet chamber air inlet hole and the air outlet chamber air outlet hole, and a guide hole defined between the second circuitous chamber and the air guide chamber.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, wherein,
the air chamber cover is separated by a plurality of baffles into a first chamber, a second chamber, a third chamber, and a fourth chamber, the third chamber connecting to the fourth chamber, an air guide tube mounted in the first chamber and connecting to an external air extraction hole, an air inlet chamber air inlet hole defined in the second chamber and connecting to the air inlet chamber of the body, an air outlet chamber air outlet hole defined in the third chamber and connecting to the air outlet chamber of the body, an air conveying hole defined in the fourth chamber and connecting to an air outlet tube of the body, a guide hole defined between the first chamber and the second chamber; and
the air chamber box is separated by a plurality of baffles into an air inlet cabin, a first circuitous chamber, a second circuitous chamber, and an air guide chamber, a first lug mounted in the air inlet cabin and loosely fitted in the air guide tube of the first chamber of the air chamber cover, and a second lug mounted in the first circuitous chamber and loosely fitted in the air inlet chamber air inlet hole of the second chamber of the air chamber cover.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.